The Black Cauldron (Tommy Version)
Cast Taran: Tommy Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up; He can trade his old slingshot for the Black Cauldron to the Squirrel Scouts instead of the Magic Sword) Extras with Tommy: Dil and Angelica Pickles, Phil and Lil Deville, and Susie Charmichael (Rugrats/All Grown Up; With Angelica as a good girl) Eilonwy: Kimi Watanabe-Finster (Rugrats/All Grown Up) Extras with Kimi/Eilonwy's Bauble: Chuckie Finster (Rugrats/All Grown Up) and Chirithy (Kingdom Hearts 3) Flewwder Flam: Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) Gurgi: Crash, Coco, Tawna, Crunch, and Sombra Bandicoot, Aku-Aku, Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot; Tiny can sacrifice himself to stop the Cauldron-Born in the end) Extra companions: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Bowser, the Koopalings, Geno, Mallow (Super Mario Bros. franchise), Arren, Therru (Tales from Earthsea), Ashitaka, and San (Princess Mononoke) The Horned King: Lord Cob (Tales from Earthsea) Extras with Cob: Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Lord Darkar, Valtor (Winx Club), and Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go) The Creeper: Hare (Tales from Earthsea) The King of Fairies: Fairy Gary (Tinker Bell franchise) The Fairies: Stays the same Dolbie: Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV Show) Hen Wen: Koda (Brother Bear) Extras with Koda: Sosuke and Ponyo (Ponyo; They'll join Tommy's team in the adventure after escaping the castle) Dalben: Garrett (Quest for Camelot) Extra with Garrett: Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Dalben's cat: Devon, Cornwall, and Bladebeak (Quest for Camelot) The Witches: Squirrel Scouts (Camp Lazlo) The Horned King's Men: Stays the same The Cauldron-Born: Stays the same The Gwythaints: Devidramon (Digimon) Musical numbers 1 Out There (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Tommy) (Plays when Tommy, Dil, Angelica, Phil, Lil, and Susie dream of being heroes out there in Prydain after getting caught by Garrett and Kayley daydreaming when they were supposed to feed Koda) 2 That's the Life for Me (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by Crash's group) (Plays when they expressed their dreams of being rich to Tommy's group after the apple theft) 3 Hellfire (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Cob and Darkar) (Plays when the two villains become obsessed with finding the Black Cauldron and marrying Kimi respectively, and even finding the heroes when they learn that they've escaped the castle) 4 Soon You'll Come Home (From "All Dogs go to Heaven") (Performed by Arren and Therru) (Plays when Arren and Therru revealed Arren's origin of him and his parents, the King and Queen of Enlad, even up to the parents' murder by the Skeleton King) 5 That's the Life for Me Reprise (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by Crash's group) (Plays when they agree to team up with Tommy's team to find Koda) 6 God Help the Outcasts (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Mario's group, particurally Peach) (Plays when Mario's group decide to help Tommy's team find the Black Cauldron and prove they are more than just outcasts) 7 The Marshes of Morva (Parody of "The Court of Miracles" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by the Squirrel and Bean Scouts) (Plays when they attempt to hang Mario and Crash's groups and marry Jeremy, Roy, and Morton as punishment for accidentally releasing the frogs they collected) 8 We're Family (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by Tommy's team) (Plays when Tommy's team express their caring side to Tommy to cheer him up for trading his slingshot for the Black Cauldron and how far they've accomplished) 9 The Knights of Prydain (Parody of "The Bells of Notre Dame Reprise" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Tommy's team) (Plays at the finale after Tommy and his team are named official Prydain Knights and Tommy married Kimi) 10 Someday (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by All-4-One) (First song at the end credits) 11 God Help the Outcasts End Credits Version (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Bette Midler) (Second song at the end credits) 12 Reach for the Light (From "Balto") (Performed by Steve Winwood) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Tommy the Bear Keeper's Life Chapter 2: Koda's Vision/Cob's Group's Plot Chapter 3: Meeting Crash's Group/Koda, Sosuke, and Ponyo Captured Chapter 4: Sneaking in to Save Koda, Sosuke, and Ponyo/Koda's Escape and Tommy's Group's Capture Chapter 5: Meeting Kimi and Mario's Groups and Jeremy/Escape from the Castle Chapter 6: Cob's Group's Orders/Reunion with Crash's Group and Arren's Origin Reveal Chapter 7: Following Koda's Tracks/In the Fairy Realm Chapter 8: God Help the Outcasts/Going to the Marshes of Morva (Tommy Version) Chapter 9: Meeting the Squirrel Scouts/Trading Tommy's Slingshot for the Black Cauldron Chapter 10: Team Prydain, Except Crash's Group, Captured/The Cauldron-Born Awakens Chapter 11: Tiny's Heroic Sacrifice/Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 12: Trading the Black Cauldron for Tiny's Life/Final Battle Part 2 and Destruction of the Black Cauldron Chapter 13: Officially Prydain Knights/Ending (Tommy Version) Alternate Prayer to God Song: Someday (Alternate Prayer Song) (Tommy Version) For gallery: The Black Cauldron (Tommy Version) Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Black Cauldron Fanmakes Category:The Black Cauldron Parodies